The fellow traveler or A very strange allergy
by Lynna B
Summary: Barney agreed to take a refugee to City 18. But Lucy get's bitten by a poisonous headcrab and is behaving very strangely! PWP, oneshot, Romance Erotic, Barney Calhoun OC


The fellow traveler

or

A very strange allergy

by Lynna B.

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Valve for creating their wonderful game, including all characters used by me (except for Lucy who is OC).

This is my first fic ever written in English. I've tried to erase all spelling- or grammar mistakes, but please keep in mind that English IS a foreign language for me…

WARNING:

This fic contains pure mature content! Don't read this if you are easily offended or don't like erotic scenes!! No vulgarities in this one, but I left nothing to the imagination.

I'm not responsible for any misuse of if you are not of legal age to read this kind of stuff!

…Fasten your seat belts. This is going to be a rollercoaster ride!...

(PWP – Oneshot – Romance – Erotic)

"Black Mesa East, do you copy?"

The transceiver remained silent except for a slight roaring noise and LF-hissing.

"Black Mesa East, do you hear me?"

Still no answer.

He sighed and rubbed in arising frustration along his forehead. After a moment, he pressed the connection button again.

"Black Mesa East, do you copy?"

"This is Black Mesa East", a woman's voice came almost unrecognizably distorted from the device. After some howling and hissing interferences the signal got, however, better and he could understand it clearly and considerably. "We've expected your radio message only tomorrow. You are extremely early with..."

"Thank God! I'm trying to reach you for at least fifteen minutes, now!"

"Barney, what's the matter? You sound so... upset."

"After all what happened to me within the last few days... that's no wonder that I'm upset, now", he grumbled.

"Then tell me. What has happened, then?"

"On my way to the coast I've picked up a dozen refugees from the old lighthouse. We were attacked by a group of this little Hunter-Striders but they've escaped the nasty incident with a fright and some minor injuries – but nothing too serious", he started to report. "They are on their way to you, now. So don't be surprised if a group of 11 people will soon reach your base."

"And what about the twelfth one?" Alyx wanted to know.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. One of the women was submitted into my care. I shall take her to relatives who live in City 18. Since I am directly on my way to White Forest, I would come at least close to the town... except for a couple of miles, maybe. The couple who has entrusted this woman to me, they were so nice that I wasn't able to refuse."

"And how long are you traveling with this woman, now?"

"Almost 5 days. We are in sector 38-2 now. This big, empty house directly at the coast road. The one with the swing and the climbing tower in the backyard - if you remember."

"No problem, I still know, where this building is."

"I really could use some help, Al. Lucy - that's her name - she was attacked by one of these black headhumpers whilst looking around in the cellar… searching for food. This happened almost ten hours ago."

"Provided that she's not allergic, nothing too bad should have happened, Barney. As long as it was only one headcrab she was bitten by, the poison neutralizes itself within 24 hours."

"I know, Alyx. I know. But exactly this poison is the problem. I don't know whether she's allergic or not. She's behaving very strangely, though."

Silence.

"Strange behavior? What do you mean?" Eli's daughter wanted to know.

"The first moment after the bite she was like being paralyzed and got unconscious very briefly. Then she slept tightly and I wasn't able to get her awake for some hours. Now, the exact opposite has happened. She's restless and chirpy... like having some kind of a bad fever illusion. And she... Lucy, ahhm... she..." He felt his face getting warm.

"And what else? You must tell me what's going on with her. Otherwise neither my dad nor I can make any proper assumptions ", she told him.

"Are you alone or is your father also present?" came his evasive answer.

This time, however, the silence held on for such a long time that the officer was becoming restless.

"Alyx? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm still here", she answered after another moment of silence. "I am alone now …"

He sighed a bit.

"You sound so strange, Barney."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Al. I wouldn't mind usually... but it's a really strange situation this time ..."

"Spit it out!" She was getting slightly annoyed. "What is happening at your place?!"

"Lucy... she..." He bit his lower lip and hesitated. Then he gave himself a jolt and almost spat the words out: "She'smakingimmoralofferstome…"

Slight roaring and LF-hissing. Then he heard Alyx' voice again. "What did you say? You've spoken so fast, I wasn't able to understand just one single word. Just some bits and pieces."

"Lucy, she's trying to seduce me", he mumbled and felt his face getting hot. "I'm not talking about any details, but I really don't know any more how I shall react. She's not in a reasonable state of mind, I think. She's sweating so much and winding in bed like being in some kind of fever delirium."

"Sounds as if she's indeed allergic", answered Eli's daughter.

"I had already suspected this, too. But why does she behave so strangely when I'm coming close to her? As soon as I'm going to deal with her she's virtually boiling with ecstasy. But I can't leave her there, lying in her own sweat and simply watch her dehydrating. I must force every little bit of liquid upon her! As soon as I'm coming close, she reacts so driven by her sexual needs that all other things seem to be completely lost to her. I think you can imagine how she's constantly putting me in an awkward situation. Every time I'm giving her something to drink or wiping off her sweat she's groping at me and she's t...trying … t…to ..." His voice was slightly quivering, now. He couldn't speak any more and cleared his throat intensely.

Quiet laughter.

"This isn't funny at all, Alyx", he answered hoarsely.

"You've always and most ardently wanted such an attention." She teased him.

He cleared its throat another time and snorted a bit. "Yeah, just rub it in..."

"OK, I'm holding back in future. But don't tell me any more stories again whilst being intoxicated... About how much you want a "really hot" woman in bed. And none of these "under-nourished skinny broads", and that they are sleeping with you merely out of pure physical need and with no further interest in your person."

"All right, I got it, damn it!!" he shouted out with considerably more intense than intended. "I'll never say anything again. I'll swear it!"

For a moment, there was another longer silence at the other end of the line and he feared that Alyx might have interrupted the contact. Then, she started to speak again and he relaxed visibly.

"I think her behavior is just an unusual reaction to the poison. As soon as it's out of her system, she'll be normal again..."

"I hope so", the security guard mumbled. _"I don't think that I'm able to withstand many more of Lucy's seduction attempts"_, he thought.

Barney closed his eyes for a moment when he thought of all the piquant situations with which he had been confronted within the last 10 hours.

"B...Barney?" A weak voice resounded in his back.

He was turning around in his seat almost instantly. "Lucy! Why have you gotten up? Lie down. I come at once."

She stared with glassy eyes in his direction. "I feel so hot."

His gaze went down her naked legs and stopped at her bare feet for a moment before his eyes wandered along her well-formed, rounded legs again. The worn shirt covered her lap and botty with just a handbreadth of excess length.

The hoarse feeling crept back into his throat at this seductive sight and his male instincts threatened to wake up.

That was exactly how the woman of his dreams should be looking like... Not too thin and almost the tiniest bit chubby... He yearned to feel some flesh beneath his hands - instead of running with his palms along poking hip bones and prominent ribs... Someone with a nice face and a LOT smaller than himself. With well developed distinctive, female curves in exactly the right places. With firm, not too small breasts and sensually curved hips. With feminine, beautiful legs, those only meaning and purpose seemed to coil erotically around his pelvis...

He immediately tried to get a hold on his imaginations running wildly loose again and he pulled himself together forcefully.

To get his attention away from her body, Barney held his gaze down and looked at her small, naked feet. "Lie down again, Lucy. Please. You get icy-cold anyway. And you have no shoes on again, too! Girl, do you try to fetch pneumonia, or what?"

She sighed and dragged at her shirt with one hand. The faded jeans fabric was drawn more and more aside. A button jumped from the slit. Then another one... and a third one.

This time she wasn't conscious about how she started to show her skin in front of him again. He didn't want to draw her attention to her neckline getting bigger and bigger and averted his eyes from her as casually as possible.

"I'm ... burning", she sighed with a voice that threatened to increase his body heat noticeable.

"Just a moment, Alyx. I'll be right back", he said and almost dropped the hand microphone on top of the table.

He got up in an instant and went to the feverish girl. "Come, Lucy. Go to bed again."

He gently led her back to her bed and pressed her down onto the mattress. She immediately grabbed the rim and zipper tape of his open jacket with her small hands and held him back.

"Stay with me", she begged, "Barney, please!"

"Ssshh, I'll be back to you in a moment." He tried to calm her.

Her eyes were unnaturally bright and shining with fever. Her shaking fingers tenderly stroked his broad chest and Lucy followed the movements of her hand with an enraptured look. She seemed to enjoy touching him oh so very much... Her facial expression changed without a transition to such a sensual face, that the sweat threatened to break off at his whole body.

When he bend down over her and tried to pull the blanket over her body again, she straightened up in bed and brought her hot, sweaty and slightly sticky hand up along his neck.

"Stay with me", she breathed and crawled and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck with gentle fingers.

He swallowed and was hardly able to escape these hearty cuddles. His body was getting hotter and hotter. He knew, he shouldn't encourage her any further. But it felt so good what Lucy did ... Her soft, tender touches let a goose-flesh made of pure bliss tingling down along his back.

Meanwhile, he hardly noticed that she drew him a little closer to herself. But when her soft, slightly opened lips wandered along his stubbled cheek, he became even more conscious about how far she'd gone again. And that, this time, he hadn't made at least the weakest attempt to escape her ministrations.

The officer heard how she muffledly and hardly audibly moaned whilst caressing his cheek with gentle, a little damp kisses at the same time.

He would **never **use her condition to his own advantage! She simply wasn't herself by the neurotoxin of the black headcrab... Although he was already dangerously close of giving in. It was becoming harder and harder for him to resist her untiring tenderness and gentle touches any longer…

But he had to stop it!

Therefore, he forced himself to escape her embrace again. Then he pushed her back into the cushions, gently but also determined.

Sweat ran in welding beads along her temples and her breath burned on his skin. She must've been lying weakly, burned out and completely limp on her bed, by now. But she was more restlessly than already two hours ago. Her pupils were extremely wide open and her gaze flickered. Nevertheless, she looked at him so deeply and heartily... but at the same time almost begging in her physical need.

After a moment of hesitation he stroked the damp hair gently back from her drenched forehead. She sighed and immediately nestled her fierily burning face into his palm. He hadn't experienced such a strong desire for his person with any woman yet. Her tender dedication triggered unexpectedly strong reactions within his own body - as if tongues of flame were prowling through his whole being.

And he was no longer sure that her desire was just a sexual urge. She showed far too much affection and longing for simply being in a very bad need for sexual intercourse. Her gazes... all of her gestures told him that she felt a lot more for him. When Lucy looked at him, he felt that he was very special to her... That made him dizzy with excitement and uncertainty at the same time.

"Hello? Station 38-2? Barney? Are you still there?" Alyx' voice insisted from the side room.

"The radio", he gasped out and straightened up hastily. "I've almost forgotten about that by now."

He immediately ran back and took the microphone back into his hand. He hoped at the same time that he didn't sound as moved as he felt, now. "Sorry, Al. I must take care of Lucy now. She sweats like crazy and she is so hot with fever that it's beginning to scare me. Can't you send a medic or at least an antidote? I don't like her condition just one bit."

"Barney", Alyx said and he could hear the slight laughter out of her voice. "Never before you've tried to help someone in such a caring and almost lovingly way. If I didn't know any better, then one could assume you're falling in love with this Lucy."

His face was a bright red scarlet within a second.

"Of course I worry about her! I've taken on the responsibility for her! And all I want is that Lucy arrives healthily and in a proper shape at City 18. AND... THAT... IS... ALL!" He yelped uneasily into the microphone.

"Well... If you say so", she answered relentently. But her voice revealed that she didn't believe just one bit of his justification. "However, listen, if Lucy didn't feel better tomorrow and still didn't show any recovery, then report once again. Gordon will take out a medic to you on the fastest way possible."

"Yeah", he merely mumbled quietly to himself. "And with his insane style of driving, the medical probably needs medical supply for himself afterwards... being closer to a stroke than anything else."

"What was that? Say it again and a bit more clearly, this time."

"Ahh… nothing, Al. I was just... thinking aloud..."

Sighing. Then a slight roaring and hissing from the device again.

"Keep your chin up, Barney. Lucy will be feeling better in a couple of hours, you'll see .."

"I hope so, Alyx. See ya."

He took off his jacket and hung it over the chair. Barney looked around for the little bowl, filled it with water and searched the holey piece of old cloth that he was misusing as a washing cloth. He found it on top of the chest of drawers. A little bottle with filtered drinking water tucked under his arm he slowly went to the bed, taking the washing utensils with him, too.

Lucy turned her head around and looked in his direction when she heard the steps of his heavy boots on the naked wooden floor. Her slightly open, full lips turned into the shape of a small smile and her eyes were shining more brightly, now. She pushed her covers slowly down to her hips and looked at him expectantly.

He tried not to notice how her legs were straightening up. Her knees were spreading slowly below the cover. She was behaving so seductively again... provoking and sexually teasing him... He couldn't bear this much longer! His own instincts reacted more and more intensely to Lucy's sensory body language.

Her hips pushed slightly up and the thin cover was gliding further down. The naked skin of her hip could be seen through the slit of her shirt's hem. Although the tight piece of elastic of her briefs still copied itself into her skin...she didn't wear her panties any more, though. A lustful tingling trickled through his whole body, but he still tried to ignore his own wishes and needs.

With his face as motionless as possible, he sat down beside her bed, putting bowl and drinking water on the bedside table nearby. He did his best to pay attention to his activity only and to simply overlook the way she reacted to his physical touches.

How Lucy quietly moaned and stretched her upper body against his fingers, whilst he cleaned her with the damp, cool cloth - sliding along her neck and gliding slightly below her shirt. The button tape was still wide open and his hand was able to reach enormously far below the garment.

Barney didn't want to provoke Lucy! This time however, he was hardly able to hold back. His fingers itched with the sudden desire to slide below her shirt as far as possible.

But her reactions would have robbed him of his control within moments. She shuddered visibly whilst he was gliding just a bit along her breastbone. And that small touch made her bend herself into his touch already!

She followed the path of his hand with her eyes. Watching how he washed her skin dripping with sweat and paying close attention to what he was doing. After a moment however, she dropped the head onto the cushion again and took hold of his damp fingers.

The breath flowed heavily and shakily over her open lips. She was extremely aroused and turned her face towards him. He heard himself swallowing hastily with a dry throat and he tried not to return her gaze. But she wheezed with desire, restlessly but slowly moving her pelvis up and down and spreading her legs even more. Barney came to the conclusion that her face was still the most harmless area of her whole body.

He looked her into the eyes, at least a bit hesitantly - and swallowed again. She stared at him, burning with desire and wasn't able to avert her eyes off of him. Lucy tried to draw his hand a little further aside. Directly to her breast. He withdrawed his hand as gently as only possible and dipped the rag into the bowl once again.

Whilst he was occupied with the cloth, he saw from the corner of his eye that she was doing something beside him. He didn't want to see what it was. His trousers were already getting tight and uncomfortable, now. She wasn't just lusting after him. She was driving him more and more crazy with her fiery desire. He struggled with himself. He needed a lot of will power and self-control to restrain himself furthermore.

He would have preferred to give her his physical attention and a lot more of all those things she so heartily longed for. But this wouldn't be right… not in her state of mind. And not with her disappearing out of his life so shortly again. He wanted a mate – not a plaything again!

If he merely wouldn't be so easily aroused by her anyway! It was becoming very hard for him to resist her willing offer any longer. His desire to give himself to her was getting stronger by the minute…

He hardly brought his hand to her drenched skin again, when she dragged her shirt open at one go and offered him her naked bosom. His eyes went wide and he froze. Her action surprised him completely.

"Gaaah!" he gasped "stop this, Lucy, will ya! You're getting cold .."

His gaze lingered at her soft breasts. ... Barney wasn't aware of the sudden glittering of his dilating pupils... but Lucy was!

She had stiff and long nipples and the pink tips were stucking out erotically from her chest. He sucked his lower lip slowly between his teeth and had to clear his mind forcibly of all those lustful things he was having in mind, now.

"Touch me", she wheezed and stroked her bare boobs with both hands. "I want you so much!... I'm ...burning .." She rubbed her nipples sensually between her fingertips.

Barney dropped the rag he'd just wrung out hastily back into the bowl and some of the lukewarm water splashed over his naked forearm. He tried to get a hold of her wrists - to control her actions at least a little bit. But Lucy was out of her mind, now. She was winding in bed more intensely and tried to get away from his restraining grip. It almost came to a small skirmish between them.

Until he finally managed to get hold of one of her wrists. Lucy's skin was slippery with sweat and she easily slipped from his wet fingers. Before he could make another move she flung the blanket away, kicking forcefully with one leg and successfully getting rid of the offending piece right on spot. His attention was turned away by this sudden movement and he glimpsed at her nude frame. That was enough for her to turn the tables and she closed her hand around his wrist, now.

"Touch me", she panted and shoved his arm along her body.

Her grip was unexpectedly strong and he wasn't prepared for her physical strength. These few seconds of his surprised hesitation were already enough for her. She brought his fingers down to her hips and immediately curved the abdomen far up, pushing his palm between her legs. To keep himself from gasping with sensuality, he was clenching his teeth as hard as possible. The touch of her clean-shaved lap - swollen with arousal and excitement - was almost too much for him to bear.

"Ooohhh... yeeeaahhh!" she moaned sensually. She moved her hips against his fingers, pushing her pelvis up and down and spreading her legs even further apart.

The officer closed his eyes abruptly. He had reached a point now at which his mind offered not too much of a resistance anymore. His slight struggling wasn't meant very seriously and it was quickly coming to an end.

Lucy moaned heatedly when she felt that he started to give in. ""Touch me! Please!! Stroke me!" she breathed intensely.

His body already took control over his actions ...

His fingertips slowly slipped into her womanhood now and he started to caress her quite gently. Lucy was unbearably hot between the legs. She was so wet that the slow, gentle stroking of his fingers produced weak noises.

The slight, damp slipping and how her crotch twitched with excitement against his palm threatened to erase the tiny bit of control that was left to him. His trousers were getting so tight now that the tough uniform garment started to pinch his manhood unpleasantly.

Therefore, he slowly slipped off the stool and knelt down next to her bed. This way, she wasn't able to touch his erection - robbing him of the very last of his principles completely.

She looked constantly at his face whilst he moved his stroking hand gradually faster in her lap. Barney could only assume how rigid his face was getting now. He pressed his abdomen against the ottoman. Although this brought him no release, the pressure on his shaft was at least very pleasantly.

Lucy panted and wheezed enraptured. Her lap moved lecherously up and down whilst he was gently rubbing her stiffly swollen, tiny pearl with his fingertips.

"You have such gentle, tender hands", she wheezed full of ecstasy, "this feels so good... Ohh... yeah... caress me..."

He played with the aroused clit between her legs, until her thighs trembled with unbearable desire. She pushed and buckled... whimpered and wheezed hoarsely.

She was lying on her bed with closed eyes now. Her mouth stood half-open. She panted loudly and enraptured. One of her hands sled along the upper part of his body, stroking him through his t-shirt with restless fingers. Lucy was fondling his chest... his belly... sliding with her fingertips along his tight nipples from time to time. He made use of her ecstatic and aroused devotion to his body and looked between her legs.

Seeing how his middle finger was stroking so softly up and down in her seething slit... that made his own excitement even stronger. His erection was getting so hard that it was almost hurting a little. The little droplets oozing out of his manhood had his pair of briefs completely damp now and he felt how the slippery substance leaked into the fabric - leaving his pants virtually gliding along his burning hot shaft.

He pressed his pelvis more strongly against the bedstead and started to rub himself lightly against the smooth, hard surface. He was hardly able to restrain himself any longer and lusted to pleasure himself, too. It took a lot will power for him to refrain from doing so. His desire was tormenting him now and he wanted this sweet, unbearable pain in his loins coming to an end. He yearned for his own release, but he wanted Lucy to enjoy her lust first.

Barney caressed her with quicker and quicker strokes and felt how her bud stretched further against his fingertip. Her lap was visibly swollen and she was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. Her breath came wild and fitfully. She pressed her pelvis more and more against his stroking hand. She sank her fingers into his shirt and held on to it tightly.

She was close. He could feel it.

"Aaahhh... Barney", she moaned and her legs were spreading even more, pressing her heated crotch against his palm. "Your ... face", she panted like crazy. "I... can see ... how... randy... you... are ...now!"

He turned his head around and looked her into the eyes. Lucy's distorted face was turning into a grimace of sheer lust whilst she looked at him - his features completely stiffened with sensuality. She stared at him and at the same moment, she was beginning to moan intensely. He wheezed with arousal as her lap below his fingers started to twitch madly.

The pulsating between her legs was so long lasting and hasty that his shaft twitched forcefully. His unpleasantly tight fitting trousers were already damp at the tip of the hard length pressing into it. He knew that this was showing itself very clearly with a dark and very wet spot, too.

He enjoyed the rhythmical contractions of her abdomen with closed eyes. Only when Lucy was getting limb from head to toe he looked along her body again. She sank down onto the mattress, still panting intensely and wheezing after her orgasm, enjoying the afterglow.

He pulled his fingers slowly between her legs away. Thin, glittering threads stretched lightly between his withdrawing hand and her lap and he looked for a moment at his **very** wet shining fingers.

Lucy smiled weakly with slightly open lips. She had closed her eyes again and started to relax visibly. The officer used this moment to lift himself awkwardly up from the ground and draw himself back as silently as possible.

He went straight outside and in his hurry, he left the door wide open behind himself. His mind was clouded with desire and his hand was kneading and stroking the madly throbbing length in his crotch. The only thing that was still on his mind was the maddening need for relief.

The security guard stumbled blindly along the wavy, uneven ground behind the house and stopped first when he saw the enormous outline of the oak. He disappeared hastily behind it and leant his back against the rough trunk. Panting with randiness, he fiddled belt and fly open - as fast as it was only possible for him, now.

His head sank back against the jagged bark the moment he felt the cool evening air on his naked, damp skin. He dragged his trousers down his legs until his erection was finally freed from it's prison and sprung up. Barney moaned with relief when he finally felt the grip of his own hand. Nevertheless, he moved his arm hesitantly and deliberately.

He could have made himself cum with two, three hasty, fast and hard pumping grasps. But he wanted to make the most of this arousal and enjoy the pleasure as long as possible.

He was so hard that it hurt. But this sensation wasn't uncomfortable for him. It just showed him how madly aroused he was... He made the most of his sensuality, going over that lustful experience in his mind again. But even the quite gentle and very slow movements of his hand brought him closer and closer to his climax.

He still felt Lucy's wetness at his other fingers and raised his arm a bit.

First, he had wanted to mix her juices with his own ones and sled his wet fingers along his shaft. Then, he raised his hand to the mouth and shoved a finger between his open, hectically panting lips. He wheezed at her female taste and suckled his other finger clean, too.

To taste her that was all he needed, now! His excitement was getting critical within a second and he saw himself unable to hold back his building orgasm any longer.

Barney dropped the hand from his lips and placed it between his legs squeezing his crotch slightly. He gasped loudly with ecstasy and looked down along his body. His stroking was getting considerably longer and quicker. He couldn't stop his climax anymore and with his hips bending forward he let go completely ...

He was coming so hard that he was moaning with pleasure and wasn't able to restrain his lustful noises. He felt how the shaft pulsated forcefully and quickly in his hand whilst he came with powerful spurts. It ran over his fingers still stroking himself gently and sprayed into the bush not far away from him.

In his release, he didn't pay attention to the cloudy drops falling off of his still stroking hand. He didn't care at the moment if it was dripping onto his boots or if he was leaving treacherous traces on his clothes in some other way. He was completely caught in his strong outburst and relished those feelings unrestrainedly. He heard his uncontrolled, deep and lustful groans and wasn't able to suppress these excited sounds at least partly.

When he was able to think a bit more clearly again, he sunk back against the tree-trunk, still panting breathlessly. Slowly he began to straighten his clothes again.

"Awww... shit", he wheezed when he noticed the wet shiny blotches on the dark green uniform trousers. "As if I hadn't suspected something like this ..."

He looked at his stained fingers and didn't know whether he should shake his hand off or wipe it in the grass. He shrugged his shoulders and licked the slippery traces off without further ado. His own taste had never bothered him much...

When he completely regained all of his senses again, he was beginning to wonder how it should go on from now. He regretted a bit, that he allowed himself to be carried away by his passion. How would Lucy behave now? She was completely going crazy since the bite. And after his hot little petting session this would probably be **even** worse now…

After a short excursion to the kitchen, he avoided her momentarily and went straight into the room with the radio equipment. He sat down in the armchair, wiped with a damp cloth at his trousers and was staring into space.

His thoughts were in a mess and he didn't know what to do, now. He didn't want to hurt or offend her with his future behavior. But he didn't want her fancying her chances with him too much - or getting even more attached to him.

As matters lie, once they had arrived in City 18, he probably would never see her again! Otherwise he would've devoted himself to her tenderness and her feelings blindly and would've done everything to feel just the same for her. Therefore, he simply didn't want her – or himself - to suffer when it was time for them to finally separate.

Therefore, he must be trying to keep the necessary distance, preventing a closer contact…

Both mentally and physically…

But he already made a mess of the latter and he was wondering how everything should go on. He hoped that Lucy would be a little more prudent. Especially after getting a bit of sexual relief...

All he had to do was to stay away from her, reducing their contact to a minimum without becoming unfriendly …

He didn't like this thought just one bit, but he simply didn't have any other choice.

The more Barney thought about that the more depressed he felt. He wanted to get back to her and he felt the desire to be close to her again. He refrained from doing so and stayed where he was. It was difficult for him to do so but he tried to get a grip on himself.

He sighed.

She was nice and friendly and he still remembered how her eyes were shining with happiness right from the very first moment she saw him. She was so excited when he agreed to take her along with him! She had been smiling a lot whilst he was driving the car and she was sitting next to him.

She was having a look at him then and now, smiling even happier. She was laughing about his silly little jokes and wanted to know about just anything! Hell, he even thought – from time to time – that she simply enjoyed the sound of his slightly drawling voice and really liked to hear him talking that much…

In fact, he never enjoyed one of those rides more than this very last one. He didn't mind driving alone, but since Lucy accompanied him everything was completely different! He never talked or laughed so much for years – as if he was doing within the last several days.

Barney really liked the girl and her uncomplicated nature. She was cute and nice and her body was in excellent shape – which meant for him that she wasn't scrawny – and that made her physically very attractive – at least for him - but why was she traveling alone?

Maybe she was married, he thought, and her husband was living in City 18 - and getting closer to him was all that made her so happy and fidgety. …All those pretty or nice girls and women were having some kind of relationship after all…

He made a face and forced his mind to wander off the subject.

He was surprised that his thoughts were finally tied up over something that happened more than fifteen years ago.

Apparently, without any reason, Barney remembered Dr. Kleiners long winded speech about how the Combine interfered with humanity's biology. The aging Professor talked to all of them and informed everyone about the fact that no one would ever be able to breed. He described in detail how the human body was prevented from forming protein chains needed in the embryonic process…

He droned on and on but the security guard didn't know much about chemistry and DNA-structures or protein chains etc. He never was interested in stuff like that. He was a simple officer at that time and quite young. He was drilled to protect lives and he was trained with the use of firearms.

But he did understand the sentence about people never having babies again. And that worried him. A lot. He had been twenty-seven years old, then and he was virile, with strong sexual desires at that time.

At first, he feared that everyone was losing interest in sexual relationships – maybe even becoming impotent. But it took just some days for him to find out that this Suppressing Field wasn't affecting his sexual drive – or his physical abilities. And if he was able to feel lust and desire, everyone else was doing the same. And without the fear of impregnating a woman, sleeping with someone was pure joy and ecstasy...

He was a sensory person after all, maybe even a bit lecherous… Although he was already forty-two he still loved sex. A lot! But with a woman like Lucy, it would be pure heaven! She was very sensual, too. And pretty. And she liked him very much…

He sighed again.

He could be twisting and wriggling as much as he liked - the fact remained that he wasn't able to get her out of his mind…

When it got completely dark outside, he started to shiver. It got noticeably cooler inside the building and he felt his exhaustion and tiredness more and more. Therefore, he finally retired into Lucy's room and prepared the other small bed for himself.

From her own bed, the slight and even breaths of her sleeping form could be heard. He suppressed a yawning and only made the effort to take off his boots. The extremely thin quilt wouldn't be able to warm him, so he left t-shirt and trousers on without further ado and threw the miserable thin cover up and over his body. The mattress was a little moist and worn out, but it didn't last long, till he also had fallen asleep.

And he woke up from a lively, completely crazy dream with a start sometime later. It was still pitch-dark in the room. Therefore too much time couldn't have passed.

At the next moment, he was getting conscious that he was no longer alone in his bed. A hot body nestled against his own. He didn't need to feel around for knowing who kept him company, now.

The officer straightened his thin bedspread a little and noticed at the same time that she also had spread her own blanket over his. It had gotten quite cold in the room. Her burning hot body lay cuddled up to him and he sighed slightly. She warmed him really pleasantly ...

However, he was far more touched by the fact, that she'd left a large part of both blankets to himself and settled for a narrow rest only. He immediately pulled the cover over her shoulders, back, and made sure that she also was covered sufficiently. Then he put himself back again and stared into the impenetrable darkness deeply lost in thoughts.

Lucy didn't stir. He felt her warm breath evenly and gently along his skin. Her head laid at his shoulder and she leant with her cheek against the side of his chest. One of her arms was a little bit trapped between their bodies and her flabby hand pushed slightly against his leg whilst her other arm was wrapped around his body middle.

Barney still believed her deeply and firmly asleep despite the slight unrest, which he had just caused. Therefore, he put his other arm slowly around her waist and snuggled closer to her. He turned his head round and touched her forehead gently with his lips. She sighed. Deep, sustained and extremely pleasant and she cuddled more closer against his form in a sleepy movement.

He waited presently whether she could have woken up and scolded himself at the same time a little. He should've avoided these tender reactions to her closeness. But it wasn't easy for him to simply lie in bed without moving or reacting in any other way to her whilst she was cuddling so heartily against his body ...

Lucy slowly shoved a leg between his slightly spreaded thighs now and placed her hand right in the middle of his chest. That interrupted his thoughts at once. Her fingers merely needed to move a little more to the left and then she could feel that his heartbeat was already getting more and more excited ...

Her hand didn't move, though and was lying on top of his chest for a while. Her fingers, however, were beginning to slip down at some time - gliding along his body with a slow, hesitating movement. He was wide-awake when she reached the waistband of his trousers. She felt around at the heavy belt buckle. Barney was instantly holding his breath.

He waited quietly what was going to happen. He felt a tingling expectation about her intentions and a slightly stirring desire. All his restraints to prevent further closeness with her went down the drain within moments!

He wasted no more thought on his firm intention that he wanted to hold back actually. His imagination was already ahead of the reality now.

Whilst her fingers felt around his belt and investigated the heavy obstacle thoroughly he already imagined her hand some deeper - opening button and fly, sliding slowly deeper and deeper - below his pants and still more below. He swallowed spontaneously and bit his lips to keep himself from sighing with expectation.

This small fantasy already awoke his arousal. He felt how his member stretched and started to swell and his passion was arising anew. He wanted her touch, now! How she closed her soft hand around his erecting shaft... stroking him so gentle and very erotic with her tender fingers.

Lucy did nothing such, though. Instead of seducing him sensually and pleasurably, she pulled the t-shirt out of his waistband - little by little and quite slowly. Her fingers crawled cautiously under the hem of the faded garment. Her touches tickled a little, but he forced himself to remain motionless and without any reaction to this stimulus. Maybe, if he played the unsuspectingly sleeping one - maybe she would be doing more.

She caressed his belly gently and with softly prowling finger motions. Her fingertips went back and forth through the patch of thick and slightly rough body hair growing on his skin. He heard her small, pleasant sigh and enjoyed her touches at this moment even more than herself.

She stroked him tenderly, the movements of her fingers got, however, gradually more sluggish. Her breathing revealed to him that she was falling asleep again. Nevertheless, it took a while until her hand was finally completely limp and lying as a dead weight on his flat tummy, but at that time he'd dropped off, too.

In the next morning, the place next to him was empty. He got up only with a certain hesitation and looked around for his boots until he finally found them at the bottom end of the bed. The sky was grey and hazy and it was still early dawn. He was a little drowsily and looked out of the window for some time. Then he placed the other, thin quilt on top of Lucy's bed again.

The drinking water-bottle on her bedside table was still untouched. He sighed and decided to instill at least the double ration into her today. She simply drank far too little in her condition.

A clattering noise from the kitchen had him driven around. Then he could hear the woman in the adjacent room. A water tap was turned on slowly and squeaking followed by a sustained and hearty yawning. He apparently wasn't the only one who had difficulties getting awake this morning.

He put the little plastic bottle which he still held in his hand back down onto the night table again. The tip of his boot bumped into something small and kicked it under the bed. He bent down to pick it up and had to go on his knees before he was able to take hold of the well-worn, indefinable object under the rust stained pipe rack.

The officer drew a small tattered exercise book from under the bed. The cover sheet showed old water spottings. There was no name on it - neither in front nor behind and he dropped the notebook on the bedside table. The little book slapped onto the wooden boards and the impact whirled fine dust up and around. By chance, the tiny booklet fell open where it was used the most.

Handwritten entries caught his eyes. They inclined slightly downwards over those pages, but that wasn't what had him taken aback... What his interest woke, that were those drawings, which completed the text here and there. Drawings made with quick lines, almost roughly sketched but at the same time well recognizable.

Barney went closer to the bedside table and slightly turned the notebook around to have a better look. After a moment of hesitation, he slowly leafed through the pages and looked at the pictures more closely.

His pulse accelerated rapidly and a damp heat trace crept down his back. The drawings showed both - whole, if also brief scenes sketched down with hasty lines and very detailed intensive snapshots:

...Hands...

…Eyes… smiling one time, then again seriously looking...

A silhouette... only partly sketched out and then again completely drawn...

In addition, a portrait picture worked out fine, richly detailed and in an almost true-to-life quality which astounded him lastingly.

His body was getting hotter and hotter whilst he was looking at the drawings a second time. Lucy was the only one he would actually be considering the artist. And he himself wasn't only her greatest inspiration but also her absolutely predominant favorite motive ...

The officer sat down on the edge of the bed slowly, still with the small book in his hands and he stared at the pictures a whole while. Then he scrolled hesitantly backwards and searched the first text entry. He hesitated, torn between curiosity and excitement. Nevertheless, he also felt a trace of a guilty conscience.

It wasn't right that he started to sniff around in her privacy. However, the pictures were very emotional. They were made and created with obvious passion. That already told him how intensively she actually dealt with him.

He simply had to know what kind of notes he would possibly find in written form, too. Her fascination for his person could've never formed in this strength within the short time they were traveling together!

He looked hastily to the door repeatedly and listened to what was going on inside the kitchen. At the same time he skimmed the many lines with hasty eyes and tried to be able to grasp as much of her written thoughts as fast as possible.

He was surprised that the very first entry dated back more than two years. He could only remember fragmentarily what she'd written down at that time, though ...

He had been away with a group of resistance fighters at that time to loot a Combine store between the Old Canal and Black Mesa East. The extraterrestrial aggressors engaged into a bitter fight with them and the Combine moved the street fight between themselves and Barney's men more and more to the adjacent quarters of Ravenholm.

At that time, the zombie town still had sporadically been lived by refugees. One of the houses was hit in the gunfight with several fire grenades. Grenades which were meant actually for him and his companions ... But when the old, dilapidated residential building went up in flames, he suddenly had heard the calls for help from one of the upper stories.

After that, the officer didn't hesitate. He gave the order for sufficient covering fire and causing a diversion. Then he left his men and immediately tried to save the innocent ones from the flames.

Lucy also had been one of the refugees he rescued… that woman who was accompanying him now.

He'd totally forgotten about her presence at the fire incident and failed to see the connection between both cases – until now. That fire was simply too long ago...

She, however, didn't have been able to forget her heroic rescuer in all this time. She had moved heaven and earth to find out his identity and where he could have been found.

Lucy needed almost two whole years. Only with the help of a Vortigaunt, she'd managed to find out his whereabouts at long last. However, that was just the beginning... The Xenian Un-gaal who was helping her - he was completely crazy about chocolate and pralines - he finally had offered himself to her as a leader and mentor. IF she would give him more of these sticky sweet treats.

Barney knew the helpfulness of these creatures. He also knew, that they were telepathic. And therefore it might not have lasted too long until Un-gaal had collected all possible information for Lucy - using the mental help of the other Vortigaunts living in Black Mesa East...

And in the end she almost knew everything about him. His present age, his origin - being partly Mexican because of his great grandfather... she knew about his job as a security officer at the Black Mesa Research Facility in Nevada/USA more than fifteen years ago... She even knew that he wasn't eating chicken meat for several years, because the appearance and the smell reminded him too much of headcrabs.

He was torn between her ruthlessly honest confessions... her constant self-doubts and the permanent question if she was doing the right thing... about how her discouragement was arising from time to time and her fervently hope, whether she would actually see him again sometime.

She was overjoyed when Un-gaal was finally able to show her a telepathic copy of her rescuer. Before those two started to plan their next steps carefully, planning the reunion - about how Lucy and Barney should be meeting each other again, and to be more precise, right at the old lighthouse!

What exactly she'd prepared and planned though, she unfortunately hadn't made a note of.

The next diary page went into a completely different direction, though. It was difficult for him at first to put this spontaneous transition correctly in order. He needed half a side until he was able to understand that he was confronted with Lucy's dreams now.

A couple of lines further a hot shudder ran through his whole body and he gasped for air. He almost wasn't able to believe his eyes! Lucy's dreams were very sensual and full of desire. She'd written in a very erotic way, describing all her fantasies and lustful wishes.

She'd written her nightly experiences down so pictorially that he started to feel agitated and a bit lightheaded at the same time. His heart was beating a lot faster and his fingers - which still held the small book - were damp with sweat, now. He found her thoughts to be extremely stimulating, how she described her wishes with such passionated words and sensory imaginations...

Lucy felt an insatiable desire as soon as she thought of him...

However, her erotic fantasies had multiplied since they were travelling together! His immediate proximity had stirred her emotions and senses of pleasure a lot more strongly, and her imaginations threatened to get out of control completely!!

Barney stared more and more breathlessly down onto these lines written considerably more directly and outright lecherous. He dropped a hand between his legs whilst reading and he wasn't able to avert his gaze from her sexual fantasies anymore. He learned about her most secret longings and finally knew exactly what she wanted and needed in bed.

His heart was in his mouth, now and he was already fully aroused. His sweaty hand was kneading and stroking his throbbing manhood through his trousers. Until he was so worked up, that he placed the exercise book back onto the ground and kicked it with his heel slightly back under the bed frame.

He looked around the room and concluded that he must go outside again if he wanted to find a quiet, secluded place. He would have preferred to stay, stretching himself out on the bed, pulling his trousers down and his t-shirt up - satisfying his needs without any haste and very pleasurably.

But Lucy could come back every moment.

_"And this knowledge is holding me back? Why?"_ He thought. _"I know all of her dreams and erotic fantasies, now… I would be able to drive her insane with pleasure, now… I could make her sobbing with need and screaming her release whilst making love to her. God! I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm unable to resist any longer. I want this! And I want her…badly."_

The water was turned off next-door. He heard bare feet wandering around the kitchen and wondered how much time was left to him to make his decision.

If he really meant it, then he surely wouldn't need any more than one or two minutes to reach his climax. But he didn't like it this way - so hasty and under pressure of time. Abreacting instead of enjoying. Such a hectic rush didn't bring him too much pleasure. It never did...

He much preferred to deal with himself and his body substantially. Slow and apt ... Bringing himself to the edge of orgasm as repeatedly as possible and making the most of his sexual pleasure. Enjoying his arousal as intensively as only possible...

He leant far aside on the mattress and looked over to the door. Her steamy imaginations still swirled around in his head. And that was what got him to stretch himself out in full length on her bed. He closed his eyes and shoved the pillow with a bent arm under his neck. He was so heated up by her diary, he wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

His member was so hard and huge that it formed a treacherous bulging in his trousers. He stroked and kneaded with skilful fingers along the whole length. Then he took hold of his erection through the garment. Slowly and gently massaging the shaft and slightly rubbing up and down with his palm, finally rubbing and squeezing the sensitive head - until he felt the overwhelming impulse to undress.

He knew what kind of effect he would be having on Lucy... when she came completely unsuspectingly around the corner and suddenly saw him in such a way... That he was lying on her bed of all things ... She would assume spontaneously that he was thinking of her whilst stroking himself. And he was so horny now that he wanted to convey this impression to her quite consciously and also deliberately. Because it was the truth... and because he wanted to provoke her...

The slightly slapping steps approached the room now, but she wasn't able to interrupt his doings. He wanted her to see him like this. That she would be able to watch him whilst he was pleasuring himself. Particularly since he knew that he was fulfilling one of her most erotic wishes.

Barney didn't look over to the door and he was pretending that he didn't notice how Lucy's footsteps came to an abrupt halt. That she didn't move any more. Her presence didn't embarrass him, though, as he had feared for the very first second of her appearance. Exactly the opposite was happening. It aroused him! He stroked his manhood even more lustfully, sliding with his whole palm up and down between his slightly parted thighs - rubbing with his thumb sensually along the seeping tip. Lucy gasped for air and let her breathe escape audibly - slowly and slightly shuddering.

He was still lying on her bed with his arm behind his head, keeping his eyes closed and opening belt and trousers with his other hand at the same time. She started to wheeze and was breathing shakily whilst he drew his shirt up and shoved it along his belly.

He squinted quite furtively with slightly opening eyelids in her direction. She kept herself hidden behind the door case so that he didn't notice her presence. However, she was already coming further out and he saw that she was stark naked ... Lucy stared at him with big, breathless eyes and stroked lightly at her breasts. She wasn't able to avert her eyes just one bit. She looked at him with growing arousal and sensuality.

He was taking both hands now to shove his breeches down as far as possible. When he laid down again he pulled his shirt completely up, revealing his muscular, supple body almost from head to knee for her. A small gasp left her mouth before she bit herself hastily on the lower lip and kept the sound back forcibly.

She stared at his proud erection pointing steeply up whilst he still took his time and preferred to stroke himself substantial. His hand wandered slowly along his hairy chest and went even more slowly down his belly. Lucy whimpered quietly and shoved a hand between her legs.

Repeatedly, he squinted into her direction. Her reactions were highly erotically and he enjoyed how she made those small, aroused noises whilst watching him so closely. His shaft twitched with excitement from time to time. Her soft moaning was a major turn on for him. The more he stroked his whole body the more heated her small little noises became.

Lucy stood besides the door case, her legs firmly pressed together. Her body was slightly bent and her stiffened face showed her ecstasy very clearly. She had a hand between her legs and stroked herself with her middle and ring finger stretched, slowly moving up and down within her burning crotch. Barney could hardly keep back the aroused gasp of his own at her sight.

She wished to know how he'd liked it the most… And he was going to show her! Completely unrestrained. How he really loved to be pleasured… So he opened his thighs a bit and grasped his shaft. She tried to suppress her groan when he stroked himself with long, very gentle gestures - however, she didn't manage to muffle this lustful sound completely.

Her fingers were rubbing more intensely at her lap. The up and down of her hand was slipping treacherously wet, now. He heard her shaking, pressed breathing and tried to imagine her face - distorted with desire. How she stood there and watched him unrestrainedly. With staring, half-closed eyes and her mouth being half-open, panting lustfully whilst he masturbated right in front of her eyes.

He wheezed sensually and slightly squeezed his balls with his other hand, whilst he was gliding with his massaging fist quite far down along his shaft at the same time. Lucy gasped even louder. Her panting told him how far gone her excitement already was. She satisfied herself with hectically sliding fingers. Her face was reddened and very hot, now.

He kept the soft skin of his member drawn back and took his other hand to stroke himself softly but untiringly. His fist was circling and gliding sensually along the tip. His movements were becoming more and more pleasurably and he smeared the welling up, glassy drops along the head.

She could see how much he enjoyed what he was doing. He was moaning softly and slightly breathless whilst stroking his erection with such a pleasure and sensuality that Lucy wasn't able to hold back any longer. She groaned suddenly - loud and intensely.

"Ooooohh… God!" She gasped. "Barney..., oooohhh ... Gooood!!"

He turned his head round and looked at her openly and directly. She panted intensely and returned his desire-clouded gaze. He stared at her slightly bobbing and trembling breasts... whilst her hand went up and down between her legs simultaneously. She rubbed her womanhood hastily and much faster, her pretty face was distorted to an ecstatic grimace.

He started to wheeze more intensely and more loudly. His fist was moving faster. Lucy dropped her head back and moaned. Her knees opened and she bent her hips some forward - so that he could easily see how she made love to herself. Then she looked at him again.

"I...I'm... c...close", she gasped.

He wanted to reach his climax the same moment Lucy would be having her own. When she recognized his intention, her panting got still more intense and deeper. She stared at his lap and played more hastily with her swollen pearl.

Barney moaned with desire and rubbed his length so lecherously now that Lucy shuddered from head to toe. Her face got crimson and she stared with an increasingly glassy look right through him. He could see that she would come every moment now and let himself go completely.

His panting and groaning got louder and hastier. When he felt that he would ejaculate any second now, he raised his loins a bit. His fist, which was still gliding along the tip, went suddenly deeper and grasped the shaft close to its base.

"Now!!" he wheezed and pulled the soft skin back with two, three longer, stretching movements and grabbed his tight balls with his other hand, which still lay at the base of the shaft.

"Watch... it..., ...Lu...cy", he panted with a quivering, breathless voice.

He moaned deeply in his throat. Unrestrainedly and lecherously. And then he came. Hard! He felt hot slippery liquid hitting his throat and the tip of his chin. It slapped onto his chest and belly and every stroke of his still rhythmically moving hand lured more out.

"O God!" Lucy groaned, "I... ne...never... s...saw... ...I..."

His intense eruption made her own body twitch and shudder and she also came. Pressing one hand into her pulsing lap, she moaned repeatedly. Panting breathlessly she finally leant herself against the door case, knees buckling and trembling. She still enjoyed his sight and crawled tenderly her still slightly twitching womanhood.

Barney tried to catch his breath and had closed his eyes now. He felt like being wrung out and was overwhelmed by the experience of what they had shared with each other. He looked to her again when he heard her steps approaching.

She came towards him slowly until she reached her bed and sank to her knees. He stroked along her hot cheek with his fingers and sighed softly when she leaned down to him and kissed him gently on his mouth.

She caressed his lips for an interminably long moment and then went gradually more deeper. He felt her tongue licking off those slippery traces and how she really searched for every drop and spurt. Her mouth went over his chest and along his belly, slightly nibbling at his skin and body hair.

"Mmmhh", he sighed and gazed lazily along his own body. "Don't swallow everything."

Her softly sucking lips stopped immediately and she raised her head to look at him. Barney lifted an eyebrow meaningfully. Lucy came up again and slowly bent down over his face. His parting lips met her closed mouth and he burrowed the tip of the tongue between her lips until she loosened her bite some – 'till he was able to taste himself inside her mouth.

She grunted with surprise when he suckled at her tongue before he went over to a leisurely french kiss. His hands went through her hair and he pulled her slowly closer to himself. She felt him licking along her lips with the tip of his tongue and slightly nibbled at his bottom lip with her teeth before they continued their erotic kiss some more. That he didn't wanted to stop made her shiver with excitement.

It took a whole while until their lips finally parted. She looked him into the eyes. The radiant, golden sunrise, which was shining through the windows, now turned his gaze into a mysterious and deep green...

He tenderly stroked her cheek and she nestled her face lovingly into his warm palm. His features were getting soft and suddenly, he showed so much emotion that it took her breath away.

"Kiss me again", he breathed.

She returned his gaze with a deep affection and longing that he gave vent to his feelings with a sigh. His hand went up into her neck and he drew her toward himself quite gently, before their lips and tongues mixed again with a tender and sweet kiss.

It wasn't long until he pulled her closer to his body and she slowly crept onto the bed and right on top of him. Her fingers went through his hair. She stroked his face, his neck and went up to his face again whilst his own hands stroked up and down her back and along her arms. Without breaking their kiss, he turned both of them round 'till he was lying on top and Lucy was beneath him.

She embraced his neck with both arms and whimpered slightly when his lips caressed her mouth tenderly and finally moved down her throat. He suckled at her soft skin and her fingers churned his hair up passionately.

"Ohh, yes", she whispered and sighed softly.

Their cuddling was getting more and more passionate and emotional. He kissed her again and again, whispering incoherent caressing words in between times. Lucy twined her thighs around his loins and moaned with sensual excitement.

She looked into his eyes the moment he let go of her lips again. Stroking his hot and slightly reddened cheek, they looked at each other. He was studying her face thoroughly and enjoyed their mutual closeness visibly. A slight smile pulled at his lips and even shone in his eyes.

Lucy heard herself whisper: "Barney, I lov…"

"Station 38-2, this is Black Mesa East! Please come in!" Alyx' voice bawled loudly and completely unexpectedly from the radio equipment.

They parted abruptly and slightly terrified. Both of them straightened up a bit and needed a moment to understand what was disrupting them so rudely, now.

"Barney! Report! **It's very urgent!!**"

The officer jumped hastily off the bed, dragged his trousers up within a flash and immediately ran to the radio equipment.

"Yeah, Alyx. What's the matter?" He grumbled just seconds later.

"The Combine dropped off several Striders in your close proximity. Not those small Hunters but the gigantic ones...and they are heading straight in your direction. I don't know if this is just a strange coincidence of if they found out about your spying activities for the resistance. But you and Lucy should leave at once! It could be nothing more than half an hour until they've reached you. Rather less!"

At this dangerous news he sweared and gritted his teeth. "Understood. We'll leave immediately!"

He turned on his heels and addressed Lucy on her hesitating way in his direction: "You must get dressed as fast as possible. Hurry! Take everything with you that should belong to you. We must go. Now!"

Barney drove as fast as he believed himself capable with his passenger next to him. When they left the coast road finally after many miles, he allowed himself a relieved sigh. This was the first reaction he was showing since their overhasty departure.

He decelerated as the broad tires churned through the soil. The thick tree line and the soft ground was the best cover one could think of - if one was in a hurry to escape those gigantic Striders.

Those things didn't cope with the soft forest soil. Their enormous lance legs would sink too far into the ground and that would leave them very vulnerable to any kind of attacks.

If they weren't leaving the forest again, they would be safe from the Combine's monstrous fighting machines.

But escaping their pursuers successfully drove his thoughts spontaneously back to a completely different direction: They were getting close to City 18 now and his mood dropped immediately. He didn't want to hand Lucy in anymore and his features showed more and more reluctance and growing sadness.

However, her own mood wasn't much different to his own. She looked down to her knees with unseeing eyes since a whole while already. She was depressed and very quiet, now.

The moody feelings were getting him more and more down - and her, too. He would try to deal with his own emotions much later, but he didn't want her to suffer! Therefore, he did his best to cheer her up a little bit again.

The security guard knew the secret path to White Forest almost by heart. He didn't need to pay attention to the street too much. Therefore, he looked at her now and then and tried to take her mind off other things. He was heavy-hearted himself and had to force himself to kind and encouraging words.

She looked at him with sad eyes - with a gaze that went right through him. He broke off in the middle of the sentence and needed a moment to collect himself a little. Then he took hold of her hand - with a silent gesture that would be giving her some comfort.

She clasped his hand at once and squeezed his warm grip. At the same time, she turned her face away from him hastily and wiped with shaking fingers at her eyes.

Barney wasn't able to hide his own feelings any more. He loosened his gentle grip around her fingers and stroked softly along her cheek and through her hair.

She turned her head round to him again. Her eyes were moist and reddened now and he saw how her tears began to flow freely.

He searched for a place to stop, took the gear out and tightened the handbrake. Then he turned to her a little further.

"Hey", he whispered and stroked with his knuckles tenderly along her cheek.

She cast her eyes down and entwined her restless and useless fingers with each other. Her lips trembled. One hot, salty drop fell from the tip of her nose whilst another one was rolling down her cheek.

He felt less and less desire to take her to her new home.

"Lucy", he whispered pained, "Please, don't make things more difficult as they already were - for both of us..."

She was putting a hand to her mouth now to suffocate her sobs and looked out of the side window with a puffy, vexed face. Her sorrow ripped right into his heart...

"Hey", he whispered once again, raised his leg over the gear lever, and slipped closer to her.

"Come here", he said gently and draw her closer to himself.

She immediately turned to him again and wrapped both arms around his waist.

"I.. I do...don't..." she gasped against his chest and nestled fiercely into his tight embrace, "I don't want t..to be aw…away f...from ...you!"

He closed his eyes.

He wondered at the same time what he should do now. However, he could twist and wriggle as much as he liked - the fact remained that he wasn't in the position to withhold her from her family. His own personal interests weren't important, neither were hers…

"Your relatives will worry if you don't arrive in the city", the officer tried to make this hopeless, fatal situation better understandable for her. Nevertheless, the words sounded hollow and empty even in his own ears. "They must be already waiting for you. And I promised to take you to them..."

Lucy didn't react to what he said. Her tears though, were no longer falling and she finally rubbed with the ball of her thumb along her nose. Then she sat a little more upright again without extending the distance between them, however, noticeably.

"I have no relatives in City 18", she said suddenly and quite quietly and sniffled a bit.

He stopped short and frowned, slightly confused.

"I don't understand now", he answered after a moment of thinking. "You've said to this couple at the lighthouse that your family is living in City 18."

Lucy was silent after that and looked out of the window very suddenly. Her whole body language seemed very embarrassed all of a sudden and he watched her with growing irritation. She tried to play for time and dried her eyes excessively and very substantially, now.

Finally, everything clicked into place!

_"__**That**__ was your plan"_, Barney thought. _"Un-gaal must have_ _informed you that I was on my way to White Forest. Only the coast road leads up to the lighthouse, therefore, you absolutely knew that I wouldn't end up somewhere else. And City 18 isn't too far away from this woodland. It wouldn't be a detour for me to take you along and I hadn't had any comprehensible reason to refuse your request, too. Just the two of us traveling for almost a whole weak together... a very long time with endless possibilities - for both of us. And a mature man like me, having such a nice and cute company for endless days... AND nights..." _

Nevertheless, he wanted to keep her on tenterhooks at least a little while longer and decided to hide what he really knew already and played along. He was curious, how much of her true intentions she would be revealing to him...

"Your relatives", he wanted to know after a moment again.

She squirmed on her seat and hummed and hawed around her answer.

"That was the only thing that came into my mind", she finally bursted out and clenched her fists nervously. "I don't want to go to City 18. I never did!" Her thin curved eyebrows contracted a bit. She pushed the lower lip forward. "I am sorry, Barney. But this white lie was my one and only possibility, I thought. Somehow I must've talked you into taking me along", she prattled thoughtlessly and full of temperament and then bit her lips hastily.

"And why is this so? Why should I take you along by all means?" he wanted to know and tried to hide is small, knowing smile from her.

Lucy opened her mouth and immediately snapped it shut again. Her cheeks and ears got deep red and she averted her gaze from him hastily. He tried to keep his innocent face some time longer - even with her deeply embarrassed reaction.

He was already secretly enjoying this battle of words immensely now and he was curious how she would be getting out of this. He doubted a bit that she would tell the whole truth to him. He needed a silent moment for himself now, too, to arrange his ideas. But one thing suddenly became clear to him:

His order had been settled thus actually and there was no more reason for him to take her somewhere else. He could hardly keep back the small, happy smile and had to look through his own side window to wipe the slightly broading smirk from his face again.

When the officer turned round to her again, Lucy had already found her answer to his questions. He could see the determination in her gentle face. Nevertheless, she managed to surprise him and did something completely unexpected...

She held out her thin notebook.

"Here", she said softly. "If you read this you'll know everything about my intentions - and the reason for my actions, too."

He took the small book hesitantly from her hands and looked down to the well-worn, worn out cover sheet.

"That's my diary", she explained. "Once you've read it..." She breathed deeply and sighing, "I'll leave every further decision to you."

At noon, they had reached the old sawmill. From there it wasn't more than two or three hours until they reached the old the missile testing centre, which served the resistance as a secret shelter. He decided to drive the remaining distance the next day, however.

Lucy prepared one of the rooms for her overnight stay whilst he withdrawed into the living room - and waited.

Barney already knew the contents of the small book and he didn't read through the entries once again. Later, maybe, but not at the moment. He was far too restless now and waited for Lucy's steps approaching the still wide open door.

He didn't know whether it was just a passing fancy or actually really being in love, but his emotions were intensely, though. He wanted to be together with her, although he wasn't sure whether he could meet her expectations or not.

Over the last two years, she would've gotten an idea of him undoubtedly. She would have, however, without knowing his true character, her own ideas of him and what type of man he possibly would be.

Within the last days, she had a slight insight into his nature, but these were just the very first impressions and Barney hoped that she would like him in the long run, too:

He had a gentle nature even if he always tried to hide his sensitive soul with strong jokes and silly comments a little. He liked to drink beyond the limit sometimes and he took himself not too seriously. His duties always were the most important task for him, though - to help and protect the resistance **and** his closest friends. That would always come first!

His life was not always that quiet, as it was now, and he didn't want to cause Lucy any sorrow. Some missions, whom he had to carry out, were very dangerous and he didn't wanted her worrying about him too much, then.

On the other hand, he loved the idea that, from now on, somebody always waited for his return longingly in the base. He would no longer be lonely and mustn't spend long evenings without company in his far too quiet room, again...

Slight steps walked past the open door in his back. They stopped and came back a little again. And when she entered and went slowly towards him, he turned his head around and watched her. She looked fundamentally better meanwhile. The poison seemed to have left her body completely...

She dried her damp hair with a torn towel and some water drops rolled along her neck while her damp feet were leaving clear imprints on the ground.

He followed the gentle swing of her hips with his eyes whilst she came closer. Like already yesterday, she wore only the jeans shirt and approached him on bare feet and with naked legs. She was still buttoning up the fabric but stopped half way and left the neckline half-open.

The officer watched how her breast bobbed slightly up and down with each step. Through the ice blue fabric, her nipples became clearly to see. The longer his gaze rested on her chest the more those tips were standing out ...

"Come to me", he whispered hoarsely and stretched out his hand.

She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue hastily and could hardly take her eyes away from him. Particularly since he didn't stop looking at her so thoroughly and almost breathlessly.

Lucy stopped next to his armchair. She looked down on him with slightly opening lips and their eyes met. His pupils dilated and his gaze began to shimmer with emotions - she wasn't able to suppress the small sigh which went up her throat.

Her hand went quite gently and so tenderly through his hair, that he swallowed noisily. She watched how the dark and already graying strands went through her caressing fingers. His features were getting soft and he leaned into her touch ever so slightly. His face showed what he felt for her so clearly now. Suddenly her heart was thumping madly and she was getting weak at the knees.

She closed her eyes abruptly and stroked with trembling fingers along his hot cheek. He pulled her closer... so close, that his knees were pressing between her thighs and slowly spreaded her legs. She sat down onto his lap and sighed a bit, when he placed both hands at her waist and pulled her against his body with one strong but gentle move.

Lucy laid her hands onto his chest and sled with her fingertips below the round worn neckline of his shirt. The lush, curly hair reached up to his collarbone and she slowly caressed his fur with her fingers.

He fondled her reddened burning cheek and went with his thumb tenderly along her lower lip. Without taking her eyes away from his face, she turned her head a little aside, grasped his fingers and placed a hearty kiss right into his palm.

She didn't stop caressing his soft, smooth skin with sensory lips and finally placed his hand directly over her heart. He swallowed when he could feel the hard and fast thumping below her bosom and looked to and fro between her shiny eyes.

"You drive me crazy", he whispered suddenly, "with your erotic fantasies... your sensual body... even with the way you look at me..."

"I never felt such a passion before", she answered tonelessly and sled with one fingertip along his soft lips. "I'm yearning for your touch... your gentleness... I want to feel your hands and lips on my skin... I... I want to be yours... completely."

His eyes were getting dark with desire. He pulled her even closer to himself. Her glittering gaze was resting on his mouth and she followed the slight movements of her fingertip stroking along his lips very closely. Without taking his own eyes off her, he opened his mouth a bit and nudged her finger with the tip of his tongue.

She drew in a sharp breath when he took her fingertip between his lips and sucked it even deeper in. His gaze was provoking... lustful... just as the suckling at her finger... He watched her twitching features. How she gasped for air when he stroked her fingertip with his tongue, too, now. Her gaze was getting deeper and very sensual.

"Aaahhh... stop this, Barney", she panted and withdrew her hand slowly from his mouth. "You make me really hot with that!"

"Come closer, Lucy", he whispered seductively. "Kiss me..."

She straightened up a little and grasped his face with both hands. Her body sunk against him and he felt the scorching heat of her lap through his breeches.

Lucy kissed him... gently and quite softly. He could hardly feel the touch of her mouth. Then, he felt the tip of her tongue as she moistened his lips with a slow, sensory gesture. And she kissed him once more...

She was caressing his mouth so erotically and so longingly now that a heat wave rushed through all his limbs. His hands closed around her shoulders and his desire was becoming stronger and stronger. He yearned to caress her lips with his own mouth until she would be sobbing with lust and the overwhelming need for more ...

She pressed her lap against his own and rubbed herself slightly at his loins. Her movements were lustful and urgent with desire. She was putting so much sensuality and eroticism into the gentle movement of her hips, that Barney was almost unable to restrain himself any longer.

Without interrupting their heated, deep kiss, she fiddled her shirt open and he helped her getting the fabric off. Both of them wheezed erratically and with rapidly growing arousal. He felt her hot, naked skin under his fingers and stroked along her chest until he reached her breasts. She moaned softly into his mouth and pressed her upper body willingly into his palms.

He felt her rigid nipples between his fingers and played with them. His thumbs were circling softly around the hard tips before he tweaked them gently. Lucy groaned and their lips parted shortly before their tongues and mouths met again. Her whole body was getting hotter with lust - and so was his. She sighed, wheezed and moaned sensually whilst he caressed her breasts with both hands. He stroked, loved and gently squeezed her firm bosom.

At the same time, they mouths parted repeatedly but just very shortly. They sucked in some air and kissed again - more passionate and sensory with every time. And Barney responded to her exciting kisses with a dedication that she started to twitch and shudder on top of him with desire.

She moaned inside his mouth ever so soft again whilst their tongues played sensually and constantly. He, too, breathed more heavily and fitfully, now. The room was silent. Except for their small, sensual groans - slightly muffled by their still kissing lips... their soft, erotic sighs… their hard wheezing. She churned his hair up with all her fingers and pressed her crotch heatedly against his loins. Their lips parted finally and completely and with a wet smacking. Both of them were panting.

He felt how she rubbed her burning hot womanhood along his hard member. She gasped sensually and her hips fell into small, fast circling motions, sliding along his erection until she heard his soft and highly aroused groan. Stopping all her motions at once, she looked him into the eyes.

His face was slightly reddened and very hot. His eyes glittered and he stared at her so lustfully, that she heard herself moan. Her fingers went along his body and grabbed his shirt. She pulled the fabric up and out of the waistband.

Barney helped her getting rid of the garment and pulled it over his head hastily. She opened his belt and leaned slightly back onto his legs until she was able to open the fly, too.

"Oh my", he sighed, "you are soaking wet..."

Her gaze went down until she saw the damp, dark spots of her own arousal spreaded along his lap. The dampest parts of his trousers were undoubtedly the hard bulge of his throbbing manhood. In her mind, she still felt his hard length rubbing erotically back and forth between her soft, swollen folds...

One of his hands went further down along her body. His fingers stroked her mound sensually.

"Touch me, Barney", she whispered and moaned lustfully when she felt his fingers sliding slowly deeper. "Ohhh... yeeeahh", she sighed and took hold of his wrist - moving his hand gently up and down in her soaking crotch. "Ohhh... yeeess..."

He turned his hand round and placed his palm between her opened thighs. His middle and ring finger went deeper, parting her wet folds, until he had found the entrance to her paradise.

"How about … this?" he wheezed and penetrated her gently with both fingers and slid them really far up into her hot body.

She moaned without restraint and intensely and leant further back.

"Aaahhh!" she panted.

He placed his thumb onto her stiff bud and slowly and gently, he stroked her pearl with circling motions. Lucy closed her eyes. She enjoyed his ministrations silently for some moments. Then, she started to moan and her head fell back. He felt her erect clit sliding along his softly stroking thumb. She shuddered and the hard nub was getting bigger.

Her sheath was unbelievably hot and tight. She had a real grip onto his fingers with her muscular channel and squeezed him slightly with every twitch and jerk of her seething lap. He didn't wanted her to come - yet. So he stopped his sensual stroking and began pushing his two fingers softly in and out of her, instead.

Her convulsions strengthened only more. He heard himself panting with sensuality while he moved his hand some faster. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped loudly for air. Lucy jerked onto his lap and groaned lustfully. His fingers were sliding harder in and out, now.

"Oohh God!" she moaned wildly and loudly. "O God!!" Her voice faltered. "Aaahh... don't ... stop! ..."

"You are unbelievably wet", he wheezed.

Lucy squirmed twitching and jerking and finally pressed his hand against herself. She slipped down from his legs and stood next to the armchair. Then, she spreaded her legs and moved his wrist invitingly between her thighs up and down.

"Oh, you ... randy... litt... GOD!!" Barney gasped loudly when she suddenly answered his rhythm with intense hip pushes and lustful buckling.

She merely moaned and responded to his thrusting with rhythmically jerking loins. Her hands sled over his muscular chest and down his belly. She explored his half-naked body thoroughly, panting and gasping with arousal at the same time. His head sunk back against the back cushion and he moaned full of relish.

"Touch my cock", he wheezed. His thighs parted and he lifted his hips a bit. "I can't take it anymore", he gasped. "Take him out ..."

Her fingers fidgeted impatiently with button and zip-fastener. It didn't seem to be fast enough for both of them, however. He placed one of her hands in his crotch and let her feel his bulging erection.

She stroked along his throbbing, rock hard shaft and felt, how huge and hot he was. Whilst her hand still went up and down his length slowly, she started to moan with ecstasy and shoved her pelvis forwards, pressing her womanhood right onto his thrusting hand. Her legs twitched, her whole body shuddered and her staring eyes went glassy.

At once, he shoved both of his fingers deeply into the body.

"I'm coming", she whimpered. "I'm... coming... already!"

Barney could feel her pulsating quite strongly around his fingers. He also felt his hard member oozing even more eagerly, now. Lucy twitched and shuddered again and again. She moaned intensely and enjoyed the twitching between her legs, how her pulsating sheath clamped down around his fingers.

Finally, he pulled his hand gently between her legs away. He immediately opened his trousers. She went right in front of him and looked at him with lustful shining eyes. He did the same and stared at her breasts... the smooth, damp skin of her aroused slit, how she stroked her little nub, now.

The officer sighed when she sunk onto her knees and helped him taking off his breeches. She gazed with glittering eyes onto his lap - what he had to offer...

With a soft groan, she closed her hand around the rigid shaft and stroked him with gentle, even movements. She moved her hand slowly and had a very soft, almost tender grip around his length. He was glad that she didn't closed her hand too tightly or stroked him too fast. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to control himself for a longer time.

He enjoyed panting and sighing how her fingers went up and down his shaft. At some point, he grabbed her little fist with his own hand and showed her the rhythm he preferred - literally first-handedly. He changed her strokes to longer and slightly more stretching movements.

Lucy gasped and wheezed lustfully and watched breathless, how he moved her fingers with his own grip up and down. Eagerly, she followed his rhythm on her own. He was getting even bigger in her hand, then and she aroused him as much as possible without getting too fast.

Barney watched her with lecherously glittering half-closed eyes. His face was stiff and slightly distorted. He breathed hardly and moaned softly, now. His head sunk back against the cushion of his armchair.

"Ooohhh ... yeeeahh. This feels so good", he groaned.

The next moment, he felt her tongue at the tip of his shaft. She licked slowly along his length and tasted the big, clear drop, which was already running down the tip. Her open, soft lips sucked quite gently and tenderly at the sensitive spot at the underside of his member.

He heard himself moaning and closed his eyes. Her mouth started to suckle, the stimulation was very slightly but it aroused him very much. He twitched at her lips and she sighed through her nose. After that, Lucy took him completely into her mouth and moved her head deliberately and slowly up and down. At the same time, she pulled her hair out of her face. She wanted him to see how he disappeared between her lips and came out again!

"Gods!" he gasped and stared down at her. "You … lecherous … little … thing!"

She squinted up and along his body repeatedly whilst softly sucking and suckling at his erection. He enjoyed the stimulation with all his senses and couldn't do much more than giving himself to her completely.

If she didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

She gave him free and stood up. He panted lustfully and spreaded her saliva at his whole length when she went back onto his lap. He slipped a little more to the edge of his seat and watched how she slowly sank down over his abdomen into a squatting position.

"Yes", he wheezed, "let me feel you."

Barney watched her lap sinking down slowly. How he parted her soft labia and he moaned when he started to penetrate her.

She was so hot and unbelievably tight! He sunk very slowly into her and both of them enjoyed the lustful sensation with a heated, sustained groan. He took hold of her hips with both hands and pushed his pelvis impetuously upwards, gasping loudly. He simply had to feel her and had to be inside her as deep as only possible!

"AAAAAHHH", she moaned deeply in her throat.

Lucy lifted herself only slowly and sank hesitantly down again while he adapted to her sluggish rhythm and raised his loins with gentle thrusts.

He constantly watched her face.

She was breathless with pure ecstasy.

Her rigid face twitched as soon as he sleds deeply into her body and nudged against her womb.

Her head sank back and she breathed out deeply, sighing and shuddery when he pulled himself out slowly again.

Lucy moaned on top of him. She rode on him so gently and delightfully that he started to pant loudly with desire. The slow up and down of her pelvis allowed him a clear view between her wildly spreaded thighs. How he sled in and out of her, moving between her swollen, wet labia - quite slowly and gentle disappearing inside her and just as sluggishly coming out again.

The room was filled with their wheezing, their heated sighs and their loud panting of their constantly growing arousal.

Soon, Barney couldn't control himself any more. He held her tightly on top of his loins and drew her hot body very close. Then, he carefully slipped out of the armchair. Her legs wrapped around his hips and without letting her off, he placed her down onto the stained, old carpet.

He knelt between her thighs and looked down to her, panting. Lucy's face was reddened... her full lips swollen from their kissing. Her clouded gaze shone with lust. He couldn't look very different at the moment... a very sensory copy of her own passion...

"I want you", he whispered breathlessly and drew her hips a little more closely. "I must... feel you, now... Lucy..."

"Yeah", she panted, "take me... aaahhh... fuck me!"

He watched her face whilst moving between her legs - slowly at first, but his thrusts became soon faster and harder. She bent the legs as far as possible and drew them close to herself. His movements got even faster and he started to ram himself into her, impetuously and randy like hell. She panted wildly and offered him her lap even more greedily.

"O ... God!" she gasped loudly, "Aaahhh... yeah... give me... your dick... let me feel ... you!"

Her wheezing and panting got still more hectic and louder. He took her hard, his face a heated, distorted grimace of sheer pleasure. Lucy started to whimper breathlessly beneath him. Her fingernails pinched into his stretched upper arms and she bent her body sensually into his thrusting.

"Aarrghh... god!" he groaned wildly and pumped even harder.

A drop of sweat rolled down his heated cheek. His whole body was hot and damp, now. His loins jerked hastily forth and back and she clung to him, moaning highly aroused.

"Soon", he panted. The lustful feelings reached critical extents.

"Yeah… come inside me! Let me feel it!"

Her stammered words made him thrust so hard and deep that she gave a small cry. Her features distorted into a wild grimace. He answered her loud gasps with breathless, throaty groans. His loins jerked more and more hastily forth and back.

"S...soon!" he moaned.

His gaze got absent and stared right through her. He only felt the stimulus getting stronger and more beautiful constantly, whilst he sled in and out of her damp depths more and more uncontrollably.

"You... are ... so... huge, ... now!" Lucy panted loudly. Her sheath contracted tightly around his shaft, now. Then she milked his pushing length with her muscular walls rhythmically - tightening and letting loose again.

"O God!!" he gasped. A flash of pure ecstasy went through his pelvis. "I... I..." He felt himself coming and strengthened his beginning climax with jerking and buckling loins. "Aaaa...aahhhh !!!"

She pressed herself against its sweaty abdomen and moaned loudly. "Yeaahh ... I...can feel it..."

He moaned intensely and moved himself very slowly inside her, now. She felt his release inside her and stroked with both hands sensually and longingly along his wildly panting chest.

Both were panting and sopping wet with sweat... breathless and exhausted.

Lucy stroked his damp hair back from his wet forehead. He still wheezed intensely and sank down onto his elbows. She stroked his soaking back and sighed when he kissed her mouth... tenderly and quite gently, if also very hearty. She pulled him completely down onto her body and stroked his reddened cheek with tender fingers.

"Have you made up your mind already?" she suddenly and very quietly wanted to know.

"I take you along to White Forest tomorrow", he placed another soft kiss on her mouth.

"And for how long?", she asked when her lips parted again.

She almost looked anxiously into his eyes.

"As long as you want", he replied softly and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Forever, maybe? ... I would like this very much..."

"God, Barney", she breathed and embraced his neck with both arms. Tears began to shine in her eyes. "I would love to be with you!"

He sighed happily and caressed her mouth gently and substantially another time. This time there was, however, no disturbance from outside and he put everything in his kiss what he felt for her. And, this time, Lucy actually whimpered... with pure bliss ...


End file.
